


Running Towards Danger

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Dethan Week: Hurt/Comfort. A fight ensues after Danny gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Towards Danger

“You weren’t supposed to leave the car,” Ethan growled as he wrapped a bandage around Danny’s chest where he had been slashed by a wendigo’s claws. He had been quiet until this point. “You were supposed to let me take care of it.”

“And if I hadn’t, you would have ended up dead!” Danny snapped as he pulled away from Ethan to finish the bandage himself, wincing as he did so. There was already blood beginning to stain the bandage, the claws having gone deeper than he first thought. “It’s just a scratch Ethan, and the wendigo is dead so just drop it.”

“Drop it?! Drop it?!” Ethan yelled, standing up from the bed and staring at the human. “It could have killed you Danny! I asked you to stay in the car because I didn’t want you to get hurt, but no; you had to ignore me didn’t you?”

Danny glared at Ethan for a moment before getting up and walking over to his dresser to get a clean shirt that he didn’t mind blood stains getting on. “And we wouldn’t be in this predicament if you had waited for Scott or one of the others to show up.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to go charging into danger, Danny,” Ethan growled. “I was trying to keep you safe.”

“And if I had stayed in the car, you would have been dead!” Danny yelled, whipping around to face Ethan. He ignored the pain in his chest and stormed over to Ethan, jabbing him in the chest with his finger. “You want to talk about charging into danger, Ethan? Do you? Because you seem to be doing a whole lot of that lately. And don’t you dare try to use the werewolf excuse. You can still be killed and that fucking creature was two seconds from ripping your throat out if I hadn’t showed up.” He jabbed Ethan in the chest again. “Do you have any fucking idea how I would feel if you died? I’d be devastated. I would be going out of my fucking mind if you were killed.”

“You don’t think I feel the same about you?” Ethan asked, taking a step forward. “You are the only person I have ever loved. The only person I’ll ever love. Do you think I’d survive very long without you, especially now that I don’t even have my brother? I can’t lose you Danny. I can’t.”

“And I can’t have you risking your life,” Danny said, turning away again. “If you want me to keep myself out of danger, then you need to stop throwing yourself into it.”

Ethan sighed and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment about what Danny is saying. Admitting defeat he said, “You're right, but this is a two way thing. I promise not to do anything reckless as long as you don’t." 

Danny nodded. “Fine,” He found a black shirt and carefully slipped it on before stripping off his pants and lying down, hissing in pain as he did so. He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment before looking over at Ethan. “Are you going to come over here or just stand there and watch me?”

Ethan stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Danny, curling up next to him and placing a hand on Danny’s stomach, black veins appearing on his hand and arm as he took Danny’s pain away. Danny turned his head towards Ethan and lightly touched Ethan’s cheek with his fingers. 

“I’m an ass,” Ethan whispered.

“Sometimes,” Danny said, stroking Ethan’s cheek. He leaned in and gave Ethan a gentle kiss. “But I still love you.” He kissed him again before closing his eyes and sighing softly. “Just remember to think before you jump into danger.”

“I will. I promise.” Ethan pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “Get some rest, Danny.”


End file.
